A Day with the Varia!
by IAmRye
Summary: Being the fan you are, when Lussuria set up a contest for you to win a day with a Varia member of your choice you OF COURSE took it! Go through the adventures of both male and female experiences with the Varia. -Reader Fanfic. ReaderxVaria


**Okay so this is the first time I'm writing a readerxfanfic.. I believe that's what it's called - proof I've never done one. So it may be a bit off.. But here it is! The first adventure for a DAY WITH THE VARIA! Woo~ 3 Now, there are two endings for this - which I'll simply call a 'good' and a 'bad.' And I would write a male's version with this.. But I think the ending would be the same.. Except the guy might just end up beating - or attempting to - Fran or something ; So sorry. This is just a "girl's day with Fran." The second - 'bad' - ending is located below. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A sudden thought of fear crossed your mind as you stepped through the threshold of the Varia mansion. An eerie feel of the little ability you d have to escape quaked in your bones, but you continued forwards. There was no turning back, and you wanted this right? You did go for the contest in which Lussuria set up. The excitement that had once been the only emotion within you, now appeared to be whisked away by the wind. But now, the idea that you may not come out alive flickered through, and the recognition of dealing with dangerous men broke through the horizon of your crush. The echo of your heels clicking against the fancy flooring, beneath your feet, slowly catching on your ear drums. The sound seems incredibly dull and hallow to you as you bring yourself closer to what could be doom.<p>

Hello? Anyone here? You call in a shaky tone, unable to keep your true emotions hidden. Cursing at how your voice easily betrayed you, you peer inside a room to see it was empty. Ahead stood one single chair that resembled a throne. Lonely, your arms wrap protectively around your waist. Hello? You tried again, calling into the emptiness but getting no response. Scanning the premises of the room you had been instructed to go to you thought Oh no, oh no. What do I do? Each thought rushed through your mind in a whir, until even you could no longer understand yourself.

VOOOI! An angry voice pierced the silence, causing you to wince. Spinning on your heels oops horrible idea you rapidly attempt at catching your balance. There stood Squalo, his long hair as long as you had imagined and as white as you crush Fran, had insulted. Voooi! I see you you've finally come. Lussuria will guide you, now leave! Squalo ordered in a gruff tone, tuning away and almost whipping you with his long locks. Dumbfounded, you blinked for a brief moment before leaving the room quietly and creeping into the hall.

Oooooh~! There you are! What a .. er.. Lovely girl you are Lussuria said, trying to gush over you but failing miserably. It was obvious that he was on your side of the fence, but it didn't t quite matter to you. Lussuria wasn't t in your best interest anyways. I hope that Squaaalo~ hadn't t bothered you much. Follow me, I shall take you to see Fran Lussuria said in a sing-song voice and almost danced down the hall flamboyantly. Shocked by his very outrageous attitude, you had regrets for coming here but merely followed as he would take you to Fran. I am so glad you signed up! Enjoy your time with him Lussuria said, gesturing to the closed door of Fran s room. Nodding briefly, you reach to open the door, turning the handle and slipping inside. There stood Fran, adjusting the large frog hoodie that weighed greatly on his head, staring into a cracked mirror. It split his face into twenty different pieces, making you feel dizzy by all the Fran s you were witnessing. With a blush roaming onto your cheeks, you step further into the room. A loud crack erupts from beneath your foot and you jump back, the noise having startled you. The room was small, considering it was a mansion and the walls were even slightly cracked.

They make him sleep here? You thought, looking at the ugly color of the greenish, mustard-like bed covers placed upon his large mattress. Shaking your head, your attention returned to that of Fran, and you wiggled your fingers in greeting. With your heart pounding loudly in your ears, you finally spoke; H-Hey Fran.. You stuttered, stumbling over your own words. His orbs glanced at you in the broken mirror, before turning around slowly. Staring at you with a very bored expression, he turned back around.

IGNORED!

E-Er.. You nervously spoke, unable to voice your inner thoughts. But then he turned back to you and continued that stare. Feeling sweat slowly form on the back of your neck under such a stare you finally tumbled out with a; Hi..

Stare.

A-Ah what do I do? You yelped mentally, taking a step back.

Hi he finally said in an uncaring monotone. Who are you? He added, tilting his head to the side. For a moment you believed it to be out of curiosity before he reached up to adjust the hood once more. Feeling your confidence deplete quickly, you said;

Are you ready?

For? He retorted, bringing himself away from the mirror to pick disdainfully at his bed covers. He must be cursing these people every day you thought, pursing your lips.

Your supposed to spend the day with me

Who said anything about that, sweating-lady? Fran inquired, his half-opened eyes grazing across your body slowly before returning to the horrid shades of color.

INSULTED!

I can t believed he noticed that! You exclaimed mentally, feeling embarrassed as you reach for a handkerchief in your pocket. Dabbing at your face and neck you said softly; I signed up for a day with you.. A won. An abrupt wave of shame crashed over you, since you realized you were taking up his time. Fran said nothing as he walked across the room. He must always be bored.. You thought, looking at the cracks, examining the dull colors of the walls.. It wouldn't t really be an ideal room for anyone, and surely it wasn't a room you believed Fran to stay in. But what to do, as this green-haired male wandered around such a small room aimlessly, walking circles but yet not paying attention to the fact that he was supposed to be on a date with you? Aggravating as it may be, you silently dealt with it and let the minutes roll by.

2 HOURS LATER.

Your eye was now twitching, and your irritation was imminent from your sad expression. Fran was definitely not what you had expected. "I-Fra" You started before the male spun on you.

"Feel free to go," he simply said, gaze flickering to the door and you sighed. 'I'll surely get outta here.. The boring jerk!' you cursed, thinking he'd be so much better or at least better than simply shunning you. Stomping out of his room, Lussuria was just walking down the hall to check on the two of you. Blinking, the male stopped in his tracks and called after you.

"Please, come again! Thanks!" He said in the same loving tone, waving his hand in a large gesture. Ignoring him, you left the Varia mansion with fury bubbling in your veins.

SECOND ENDING:

Your eye was now twitching, and your irritation was imminent from your sad expression. Fran was definitely not what you had expected. "I-Fra" You started before the male spun on you.

"Feel free to go," he simply said, gaze flickering to the door and you sighed.

"I-I will not go! I was promised a day with you, and I want to get a proper one!" You demanded, gasping at how loud you'd shouted at him. Fran's bored face did not change, as he stared at you. "Er.."

"You want a day with me?" Fran asked seeming to just now realize why you were there. Mentally face palming you nodded, eager to just get on with it. Fran got silent once more, before tilting his head down muttering to himself. "Fine then" was all he said scratching at the purple mark beneath his eye.

"R-Really?" You asked, before you were thrown into a pit of utter darkness, an abyss that ripped a scream from your lungs, leaving your mouth hanging open, eyes wide in despair as you were tossed deeper and deeper. 'W-...What is happening.. To me... Am I..? Where am I?' You questioned, but even your thoughts appeared to be erased from your mind. Unable to control yourself, you began to writhe in mid-air. Then morphed Fran from the darkness, falling as far into the abyss as you. 'Fran..' It was a mere thought, the only one that wasn't erased. He reached forwards and took your head. His eyes seemed softer, almost sparkling despite the cool wind that whipped through both your hair, and the pitch black that surrounded you two.

A tear trickled down your face, as you slowly saw something coming closer.. Closer.. 'Is that.. The ground?' You exclaimed, feeling a scream finally break the silence, and wind-whipping sounds. It was high-pitched, but Fran merely continued falling, unfazed. Closer the ground you got until, you finally collided with the hard surface of concrete. Your bones were crushed in the impact and your screaming did not stop. Skin was slowly scratched, layer after layer being peeled off exposing you to the icy chill of everything around you. Blood slowly formed around your body, and you could only stare in shock as your voice was slowly lost. 'W..What is this?' You thought simply, and then felt a hand evolve from the darkness.

It began to pick, and peel at your already wounded skin. Breaking your bones further, and practically mashing them together with your muscle. You were a bloody mess inside and out, but you could do not a thing. "WHAT IS THIS?" You finally screeched, trying to crawl away from the hand that was now attempting to gouge your eyes out. But you were already crying so many tears, you were sure they'd fall out from it all.

"An illusion" Fran's voice echoed in your ear, making your head spin as you collapsed. Your body caving in on itself. You were too battered and broken to do a thing. The hand slowly came closer, and its finger slowly prodded against the lower of your closed lid. Its index finger and thumb forced your lids open before another hand appeared and began clawing your eye out. Blood steamed down you face in a repetitive flow, and soon you felt your once beautiful orb leave its socket. With your other working eye, you saw the hand toss it painfully into the air as it was smashed onto the concrete ground beside you.

Fran's face was the last thing you saw as your other eye began the process of being gouged out thoroughly. The heat of flames that had ignited abruptly sprouted on your skin and the last you heard was..

"Will you get out alive, and with your sanity?"


End file.
